


My turn!

by Adrien_mode



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a bottom and I will take that to my grave, Aged up?, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Marichat, Neck Kissing, not smut but...it sure is spicey, pre identity reveal, yes hello i am so sorry i just wanted to see them kiss and it got heated bhsbvknsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien_mode/pseuds/Adrien_mode
Summary: In a make out session, a skin tight suit is Not your best friend
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	My turn!

“What?” Marinette laughed.

The two were casually sitting next to each other in Mari’s loft bed. Marinette was telling a story but stopped when Chat was looking at her weird.

“Nothing! Just… I love watching you talk about the things you're passionate about…” His voice was soft with affection.

“Oh really?”

Chat smiled, idly he dragged his claw against the hem of her pillow. “Yeah… your eyes gleam and you smile so lovingly and genuine. It’s really cute.”

Marinette blushed. It wasn’t uncommon for Chat to be so sickeningly sweet, but for it to be completely serious and not attached to some cheesy pick up line… it kinda made her heart skip a beat.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were so observant.”

“You’d be surprised what these trained eyes can pick up on.” And there it was, Chat punctuated his sentence with a smug expression that had Mari rolling her eyes.

“My eyes pick up on a lot of stuff too, you know.” 

Behind Chat she noticed his tail twitch. “Oh- Like um, like what?”

“Like how you let me ramble just so your turn would be prolonged! Nice try kitty, but I know your games.” Marinette teased.

Chat huffed. “What no!! That's not it, I just love it when you ramble!” 

Marinette wasn’t buying it. The two were playing a question game and Chat wasn’t taking it as serious as Marinette was. He said it was to protect his secret identity, which Marinette completely understood, but it was fun to see what kind of questions he _would_ answer. 

“Okay my turn-” She continued.

Chat cut her off. “No! Technically you asked me a question when you asked me what I was looking at you for so now it's my turn again.” 

Marinette wasn’t buying that either but she decided to go along with the logic. “Okay then by those rules you used _your_ next question by asking me the same thing, Chaton.”

Chat opened his mouth like he wanted to retort but then closed it again and smiled at her. “You're too smart for me princess, go ahead.” He surrendered.

Marinette thought to herself for a moment then a tiny smile formed on her face. Chat prepared himself. “Do you like spending time with me more? Or Ladybug?”

The clad hero across from her made a noise that was similar to an over dramatic gasp. “Mari! How could you expect me to answer that?”

“You have to Chat!”

“This is really hard…” He put one of his gloved hands on his face as he thought about it. “Well… I guess I really appreciate the fact that when I’m with you I get to relax and eat junk food and _not_ be put in life threatening situations…”

“Is that why you come over here constantly? To lay on my bed and eat my food? You really are just a stray cat aren’t you.” She laughed.

“No no! I come over here for you! Those are just bonuses.” he winked.

“Ok ok- so what’s your answer?”

Chat fidgeted with his hands as he thought about how he should put his answer. “I really _really_ like spending time with you Marinette, and I wouldn’t ever trade it for anything else.”

Whoever Chat would have picked it would have been flattering for Marinette either way, so she was prepared to receive some kind of answer like that. But she didn’t anticipate the feeling in her chest that would follow.

“...I’m really glad. I wouldn’t trade it for anything else either.” Even though she couldn’t believe she was saying that to him, she knew it wasn’t a lie. Some kind of emotion flashed across Chats face but it was gone as he cleared his throat.

“Okay so my turn, Right?”

Marinette nodded.

Chat cycled through like 10 variations of ‘um’, ‘uhh’ and ‘hmm’ before settling on his next question. “... Do you ever think about me when I’m not here?”

Marinette’s face got warm but quickly recovered. “Uh, duh of course! You _are_ a superhero around here after all. Who doesn't think about Chat Noir every now and then.”

Chat Noir made a face. “That’s not what I meant.”

Marinette decided to play innocent. “What did you mean?”

He idly scratched the side of his face as he tried to string together some words. “I mean like… I don’t know… like less in a famous celebrity kind of way and more in a personal kind of way?”

Marinette pursed her lips as she pretended to think. “Yyyyyyyes…”

Chat’s ears perked up. “Wait- really? What-”

“Ah ah ah-” Marinette held out her finger as she interrupted him. “My turn now!”

Mari couldn't help but smile as Chat deflated, forced to wait until his next turn to talk about it further.

Tapping her chin she thought of a question, but decided to pretend to think for a lot longer. Chat visabley got more impatient the longer he waited.

“Come on Mari- ask me ask me ask me ask me-”

“Okay okay! Um, do you visit other people at night? Or is it just me?” 

“Just you. Okay my turn-” Suddenly he was very invested in the game. “What’s one thing you’ve thought about me.”

Marinette would have liked to think about his answer more but he apparently couldn’t let this go just yet. “Oh easy I-”

“Wait I wasn't done yet _…_ a thought that you _wouldn’t want me to know about.”_ He smirked.

All of a sudden the question was not so easy. Marinette got red as she tried to flip through her memory of any thoughts that could be presentable to Chat. He must have noticed her struggle when his smile got bigger.

“You must think about me more than I thought if it’s taking you this long.”

Marinette threw a little pillow at him. “It’s not that!” It kinda was. “It’s that they’re embarrassing that’s all!”

It was crystal clear to Marinette that every word was going straight to this boy's ego.

“Oh princess, now you’ve gotta tell me.” He grinned.

After a long moment of looking at Chat’s stupidly cute smug face and not being able to find any words that _weren't_ horribly awkward, Marinette decided to turn the tables on him. Leaning in a bit closer, she spoke. “Can I show you instead?”

Chat immediately lost his whole smug demeanor as Marinette leaned in towards his face and he got flustered. “Show? I- um”

Gradually leaning in more, Marinette pressed a small kiss against Chat Noir's lips. After a few seconds she pulled back. Chat Noir was frozen, but was seemingly brought back to life when Marinette started giggling.

Apparently she didn’t have to ask if he liked the little kiss or not because he’s eyes did all the talking. When she looked at his face after she pulled away his usual slitted pupils were almost full circles.

Chat was the first one to speak. “Marinette, I know it’s not my turn anymore but can I have one more question?”

Marinette had a tiny smile. “Sure.”

He put his hands on her shoulders. “Can you please _please_ do that again?”

The notion that she wasn’t the only one who’s been wanting to do this gave her all the confidence she needed to go in for a second kiss. Albeit a lot longer lasting. This time Chat was a little bit more prepared for it. 

As their lips brushed together for the second time, Chat was almost over whelmed. The feeling of being this close to somebody was absolutely electrifying. He isn’t by any means used to touch. Even the simple action of Marinette's hand running down his arm or caressing his cheek was enough to set off a flame. 

So _this was a whole new level._ The feeling of her soft lips on his, the faint smell of her perfume, was dizzying. The gentle palm of her hand resting on his warm cheek, was like a dream.

Chat, daring to rest his own hand on Marinette's face, leaned into the kiss. After a beat the two slightly parted briefly before going back for more. 

As Marinette got more adventurous she slid her hands down Chat’s sides and felt him arch his back towards her, accidentally letting out a moan in her mouth. 

Instantly he pulled away, all the fire that was in his chest went straight to his face in embarrassment. 

Seeing her surprised face, he frantically tried to explain. “This is the first time I...um, I’ve never done anything like this before…”

Marinette just softly smiled. “That's okay! I’m not really experienced either…” She looked away for a moment then looked back. “If you want to...um- keep going, we can take it slower if you like.”

Chat’s eyes dilated slightly. “No, that was a good pace!” He took Marinette’s hands and put them back on his sides. “I wasn’t expecting that but it felt nice.” 

A wave of heat washed over Chat’s face as the verbal explanation made it so much more real. 

As Mari leaned back in to continue, that’s when Chat realized he wasn’t really doing much for Marinette. Partly because she was the one initiating everything.

Since he didn’t really know where to put his hands, he decided to put them on her own sides.

They rested there on her hips for a moment, but as she resumed feeling up and down Chat’s chest, he gently pulled her in closer. The sensation of Marinette’s hands and lips were so intoxicating, his body couldn’t help but let out a soft purr.

Marinette felt Chat’s chest rumble under her hands as he did so. _So he does purr…_

Feeling like she had shown his torso enough attention she snaked her hands back up and put them directly into his hair. Which drew out another noise from him. She’s never touched his hair like this, and couldn’t tell whether or not she was surprised with how soft it was. Whatever conditioner he uses has to be top of the line. With her hands behind Chat’s head she pulled his face closer to deepen her kiss.

Marinette must have given Chat another idea of what to do with his hands because she felt his hands glide up her back and mess with her pigtails. Her head was pulled back slightly as she felt him pulling out her hair ties.

Pulling away, she readjusted herself to get into a more comfortable position on Chat’s lap. As she did so Chat ran a hand through Marinette’s hair. 

“You have no idea how much I wish I didn't have this suit on right now.” He complained.

“Woah Chaton, we’re not going _that_ far.” Marinette couldn’t quite tell what emotion Chat exhibited from her comment but whatever it was it was extremely visible as he tried to back track.

“That's not- I mean- What I meant to say was I wish I could feel your hair with my own free hand and not like _this.”_ He held up the hand that was in Marinette's hair up and wiggled his fingers as if to show off the glove.

“Well what’s this?” She put her finger down on the top of Chat’s zipper just underneath his bell, then traced it all the way down to his stomach.

“Uhm, I guess it’s mostly for show because the zipper doesn't go down all the way, just a little bit. See?” Chat proved his point by pulling the bell down a few inches and then stopping.

“I guess I can work with that.” With a smile that could only say mischief, she resumed kissing Chat. Except this time she snuck one hand underneath his suit's tight collar and began to kiss his neck. He must have really liked it because he instantly let out a content breath, tilting his head up to give Marinette better access. 

This girl was absolutely going to be the end of him. Ladybug had better get used to battling Hawkmoth on her own because Chat was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven from even the simplest of touches.

His hands drifted down from her hair to her hips, gently clawing at the sides of her shirt in pleasure. At the moment, he might have thought it was a good idea, or he might not have been thinking at all. But his hands slid upwards, against the front of Marinette’s chest. The action pulled a soft higher pitched moan out of her. 

The noise she made was like icing on top of the cake in terms of arousal. His eyes snapped open as something in his lap became rather noticeable.

He froze, wishing upon his lucky fucking stars that Marinette wouldn’t notice. She didn’t at first but that hardly lasted long, since she was on his lap, and a skin tight suit would _never_ be on his side in a situation like this. 

She stopped what she was doing to his neck and after a beat pulled back to face him.

Before Marinette could even say anything, Chat had already started to squirm out from underneath her. Backing away to get a little bit of distance. 

“T-that's- that was _not_ what you think Mari-” He nervously spluttered, then pulled out his staff from behind him. 

“It was this! Yeah gosh, this darn thing. Look what it can do.” He pressed the green paw print and it extended. He pressed it a few more times so it un-extended and re-extended to try and prove his point. “It must be glitching out or something.”

Internally he debated if an akuma crashing through the ceiling, at oh say this exact moment, would be a bad thing.

Marinette was quiet for a moment before she started laughing. Which made Chat’s nervous smile droop, not knowing how to react.

“ _Chaton..._ It’s fine. Awkward? Sure, But i'm not like... _grossed out_ or anything. If i were to be anything it’d probably be flattered cause that just means I’m good at dishing out kisses, right?” She smirked, hoping to help Chat feel less mortified.

Letting out a short nervous laugh, he agreed. “Yeah, you are pretty good...like _really good...”_ An expression flashed across his face before he shook his head rapidly as if to shake out all the thoughts he was having. 

“Er- Can we talk about something else? Not that I don’t want to talk about it- cause I do, I just..” 

“Oh right, of course.” Marinette noticed Chat seemed more at ease but was still desperately trying to hide the evidence. Reaching for one of the many small throw pillows she had on her bed, she handed it to Chat. 

“Here you can use this to... you know.”

Chat was about to accept before he retracted his hand. “Wait but you sleep on that, I couldn’t-”

Marinette just pushed it onto his chest forcing him to accept it. “It’s fine, you're wearing a suit remember?”

He just huffed, changing his sitting position to be cross legged, setting the pillow in his lap. “How could I forget.”

Before anyone could say anything next there was a beep. Chat knew that beep all too well.

“What the?” He looked at his ring which had two paw pads left. Bringing his hand to his face, he couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing. “Has this been going down? Why is this going down? I never used my cataclysm.”

Marinette pretended to be confused. “What’s the problem?”

“My ring, when these go out I de-transform but they only go out if I use my special ability which I don’t remember doing… I transformed and came over, sat here and talked...and then um…”

As Chat alluded to the make out session another paw pad disappeared. “Ah! What the heck!”

After a moment Chat seemed to get the hint. “You remember what a Kwami is right Marinette? Well, I don’t think mine appreciated being technically present for-…” 

He looked at his ring...nothing happened.

“-For you know what.”

His ring started beeping again which made Chat lean the back of his head against the wall and groan.

“This is such awful timing, I am so sorry Marinette. I wish I could stay and talk, but I think I should probably go. I promise I’ll be back, say, tomorrow night?”

Marinette smiled. “Sounds good to me. Try not to get so excited next time though.” She joked.

Chat rolled his eyes clearly not amused. "Ha ha, very funny." He glanced at his ring. "If i'm ever so lucky to get a next time. You know what they say about black cats."

Marinette hummed. "That they're handsome?"

He had the unamused face a moments longer before he gave in and smiled. "That's just me, but that too. See you tomorrow Marinette."

Chat started to get up but remembered a tiny detail. Pulling out his staff again he extended it so it could reach the latch above them and push it open without having to get up all the way. After his escape route was clear he started to leave but not before turning back around to Marinette. 

“Goodnight Princess.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and let his staff lift him up onto the rooftop. Disappearing into the night, Chat was exceptionally careful to avoid any street lamps.


End file.
